


Friend of a Brother

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, I just suck at anything other than dialogue, M/M, Patrick is extremely nerdy and I just–, joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: You know your friend’s older brother? He’s relaxed, funny, and kind of dorky. We’ve all developed a small crush on this guy at some point.But what if he likes you back?
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 10





	Friend of a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sore. Tried to mow the lawn — and I did — but I was working too long too hard, and now I just need someone to stand on my back for an hour. Instead of trying to get someone to do that, I’m just sitting on my butt and binging “Breaking Bad.” Why? I’m human trash. I guess I’m doing something right by not engaging in strenuous activities. 
> 
> God, I’m gonna hate myself tomorrow morning. I’m so sunburnt and my chest binder straps are digging into the sunburn like heck.

“Hey, Patrick?” Lynn Trohman closed her locker door and faced him. Patrick held his books close to his chest, his gaze stuck to the ground. 

“What?” he mumbled. 

Lynn touched his shoulder. “Stand up straight,” she whispered, “You’re worth more than that.” 

Patrick smiled half-heartedly and looked up. “Is that what you wanted to tell me?” 

Lynn scoffed and held onto his arm as they walked out of the school. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place today. Mr. Clover gave us a crap-ton of science homework, and there’s no way you’ll stay on track if you’re alone. N-No offense, Patrick,” she waved her hand as they crossed the street together. 

Patrick blushed. “None taken. I would love to hang out. Is Joe there?” He held onto the straps of his backpack. Patrick knew that people were staring at them; everyone thought they were dating. They weren’t, though. Girls and boys can be friends without any form of romantic feelings. Platonic stuff. 

Lynn nodded, “Joe’s always there. I’m going to eat all my clothes on the day he has something to do after school.” She chuckled and swiped some hair from in front of her eyes. At the crosswalk, some teenagers came up to them. One boy snatched Patrick’s hat from off his head, and the others grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Hey, Stumph, how’d you get such a hot girlfriend?” The head jerk, Brendon Urie, kicked at his shins. 

Patrick struggled against the grip of whomever was behind him. “She’s not my girlfriend!” he strained, “And don’t call her hot. She’s beautiful, but it’s seen as socially unacceptable and slightly sexist to call her hot. Women are not objects.” 

“Says _you_ ,” one of the boys chuckled, “You’re gay.” 

“Are you interested?” Patrick kicked his legs at Brendon. Too bad the brunette was just out of reach of his foot. Lynn snickered at his comment, and Patrick felt a flutter in his chest. He loved making her laugh. 

Brendon stepped closer to Patrick and cocked his eyebrow. “Actually, I might be a little interested. And since you asked I think you might be, too.” 

Patrick shook his head. He was so far into the heat of the situation that he couldn’t focus on the people who were watching. “I’m not interested, but it’s nice to see I have a secret admirer.” 

Brendon laughed, but it sounded like a bark. “How about I give you a deal. We’ll let you go without any harm if you close your eyes as we leave.” 

Patrick shrugged. “Sounds like a deal to me. Tell me when to close my eyes.” 

Brendon hesitated a second until he said, “Now, pretty boy.” Patrick closed his eyes. Instead of walking away, Brendon ran forward and kissed him. It wasn’t a light kiss; Brendon had his tongue shoved down Patrick’s throat. Lynn sprung into action, grabbing Brendon by the waist and tugging him away. She was forceful and — Patrick had to admit — really badass. Most of the Trohman family was laid back and relaxed, but Lynn could pounce like a tiger when Patrick was in danger. 

Brendon backed up, turned around, and slapped Lynn in the face. Lynn didn’t react before punching him straight in the jaw. “Don’t touch him,” she seethed, “If you _dare_ lay one more finger on my boy, you’re gonna feel the wrath of pressed charges.” 

“What’re you gonna charge me with?” 

Patrick tore himself from his captors and stood behind Lynn, quivering with shock. “W-Well, you kissed me without consent. That’s harassment. Then you hit Lynn, which is assault. I won’t press charges this time, but if it happens again, I think you’d be looking at jail time or something. Please just don’t hurt us again.” 

Brendon’s eyes were wide with fear. “M-My dad’s a lawyer!” he argued. 

Lynn smirked. “Great. I’ll give him a call if we have trouble. Let’s go, Patrick.” She turned around and grasped Patrick’s trembling hand. Patrick drifted his gaze back down as he began to walk away with her. 

************************

At the Trohman household, Joe was the first to notice what had happened. “Lynn, what’s that mark on your face? Did someone hit you?” 

Lynn rolled her eyes. “It’s Patrick who was traumatized. Brendon kissed him.” 

Joe sighed and shook his head. “You guys need to find a safer route home. I’ll pick you up in my car any day of the week! All you have to do is ask.” 

Patrick stared at his shoes. “We threatened to press charges and Lynn punched him for self-defense. We’re okay.” 

Joe touched Patrick’s shoulder for comfort. Patrick flinched, but Joe tried not to notice. “Patrick, it’s okay if you’re not okay. Someone kissed you without permission, and it probably scared you.” 

“Yeah, but I’m fine now,” Patrick sat down next to Lynn and pulled out the first of his assignments. Joe sat next to him. 

“So... was it your first kiss?” The curly haired boy asked. 

Patrick blushed and shook his head. “Lynn and I once–“ 

Joe started laughing. He slammed his head down on the table and laughed loudly. “Oh my god,” he said between fits of laughter, “You and Lynn! That doesn’t make any sense. Were you curious?” 

Patrick smiled shyly. Lynn was pink in the face, but she had a small smile. “I was just wondering what it felt like. It was good, but I didn’t want to date her.” He made a few calculations on his paper as he talked. Joe put his chin on Patrick’s shoulder and stared at his math. 

A few minutes of silence passed before it was awkward. Joe whispered in Patrick’s ear, “You might need a tutor in math.” 

“Am I doing it wrong? I just can’t remember it.” 

Joe reached for the blonde’s notebook. “Can I see your notes?” 

Patrick nodded. Joe flipped through some pages, his eyes wide. “No offense, but I can see why you can’t remember. Your handwriting is–“ 

“That’s shorthand, Joe,” Lynn peered at the notes, squinting. She and Patrick both knew shorthand. “The problem is that you’re looking at his social studies notebook.” 

Joe let out a soft hum. “Can I see the math notebook?” 

“I’m using it, but sure.” Patrick closed the notebook and handed it to Joe. Joe was good with numbers. 

After a few equations were read, Joe cocked his head. “You do know that this isn’t math, right?” 

“What do you mean?” Patrick looked at his notes. 

“They’re teaching you how to do these equations without telling you why they happen or where they happen. You’re in accelerated math, but they’re not teaching you the beauty of it. I would hate to be in your class.” 

Patrick chuckled, “I hate it, too. It’d be cool if you were in the class since you have _so much_ to tell Mr. Robin. I mean, there’s a kid in our class who attacks society and starts debates every chance he gets, but it’s weird since he sits in the back.” 

“How is it weird?” 

Lynn reached behind Patrick to punch Joe in the arm. “It means that he’s the _one kid in the back_.” 

Joe nodded understandingly. “At least he’s not quiet. If he was a quiet kid who sat in the back, you know what that means...” 

Patrick tapped his mechanical pencil on the paper. “That’s a stereotype. I guess that _the one kid in the back_ is also a stereotype, but the kid I’m talking about is actually kinda cool.” 

Joe sighed. “Do you get stereotyped?” He nuzzled Patrick’s ear playfully. Patrick laughed and backed his head away. Joe was like his big brother, especially since he spent more time with the Trohmans than his own family. If it wasn’t for the straight blonde hair, people would probably think he was a member of the family. 

“I don’t get stereotyped, I don’t think. Everyone sees Lynn as that one edgy girl who listens to metal and refuses to let anyone bother her gay BFF.”

Joe furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re more than just my sister’s friend. You’re my friend, too.” 

“That’s nice. I may be an closeted homosexual, but at least I have friends. People at school are probably only 50% sure I’m bent, and that’s cause I hang out with girls and do theater.” Patrick offered a weak smile. Joe was so warm behind him, and the feel of his voice in Patrick’s ear made the blonde boy nervous. He couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. “Joe,” he whispered, “Do a lot of girls like you?” 

Joe shrugged. “They like my guitar skills. If I sit out on high school campus and practice, I get visitors. If I do the same thing but reading a book, no one seems to care. It’s stupid, y’know? Do boys like my sister?” 

Lynn shook her head. “I’m terrifying,” she joked. “Boys just want a pretty girl who gets good grades and wears pretty clothes and has a Tik Tok account and smells like flowers. They don’t expect this butch dude.” 

Joe chuckled. “Tik Tok is owned by the Chinese government, so boys should be _really_ into the fact that you’re not a communism.” 

“ _A communism_ ,” Patrick repeated, “You’re killing me, Joe.”

The curly boy leaned back. “I kill everybody in that sense.” He stood up from his chair and walked away. Patrick blew a lock of hair away from his eyes before returning to his homework. After about five minutes Lynn groaned and threw her head on Patrick’s shoulder. Apparently people liked his shoulders or something. 

“I’ve had enough of eighth grade,” she said. Patrick nodded and continued his homework. Lynn looked up at him. “I don’t see why you don’t have a boyfriend yet.” 

Patrick shrugged. “I just don’t have one. No one wants me like that.” He answered the last problem and set down his pencil. He didn’t bother to check his work because the homework was done and he’d be fine with any grade as long as he kept his pride. 

Lynn kissed his cheek and murmured, “I think my brother likes you.” 

Patrick shook his head. “I’m a little kid to him. He’s two years older than me, and there’s something about age gaps I don’t like. They... they scare me. I just don’t know if I can trust an older man.” 

Lynn took off the young boy’s hat and put her hand in his hair. She stroked his blonde locks, whispering softly. “This is my brother we’re talking about. Don’t you trust Joe? You’ve known him since we were six, when he was eight. It’s okay to love him.” 

Patrick leaned into his friend’s hand. “I don’t know,” he tittered, “Maybe I’ll hang around and see if I’m okay with it.” 

Lynn made a frustrated noise. “I saw the look on your face when he was close to you. You looked like you were holding back from something. You love him, Patrick.” 

“It’s not love! It’s a crush. I think he’s cool and I’d love to spend some one-on-one time with him, but it’s useless because he’d never like me back. He gets really close to me and says uncomfortable things around me but it’s just his sense of humor, Lynn. I just need to wake up and face the facts that he’d never fall for some weird, nerdy, eighth grade boy. He... he knows better.” Patrick put his head on the table as tears started to cloud his vision. “I wish it’d happen, but it’s just impossible.”

In a moment’s silence, they heard shuffling from the stairwell. Lynn snickered. “Joe? Is that you?”

Joe mumbled, “Yeah.” 

“Do you want to come down here?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Patrick hates me now,” Joe walked down the stairs and made eye contact with Patrick, who started blushing. Joe cracked a smile. “Don’t you hate me? “ 

Patrick sniffled and sighed, “It’s best if you forget what you heard. I was just venting to Lynn, and I never meant for you to–“ 

“Come upstairs with me, please. We... we need to talk. It’s not negative, but Lynn shouldn’t be here when we have our talk. It’s personal, and it’s manly. Even though Lynn is the butchest girl I’ve ever met.” 

Lynn crossed her arms. “It must be the bisexuality showing,” she remarked. 

Joe rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Patrick, come upstairs before I forget what I want from you.” 

Patrick rose from his chair and followed Joe up the stairs and into Joe’s bedroom. Joe closed the door and sat on the bed, staring at Patrick with wide eyes. “Why aren’t you sitting down?” he asked. 

Patrick stuttered, “Y-Y-You closed the door and now you’re on the bed after you heard me tell your sister I like you and I’m just worried that you want more than I’m willing to give.” His voice faltered near the end, and the look in Joe’s eyes didn’t change. Just the same “I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT’S GOING ON” stare. 

“I just want to talk and cuddle. The cuddling’s optional, but we shouldn’t bury any feelings anymore.” Joe took off his reading glasses and chewed on the ends. “How long?” 

Patrick sat on the bed in front of him and laid down in between Joe’s legs. It didn’t look suggestive at all, since Patrick just wanted to get as close as possible. Their fronts were pressed together, Patrick had his head on Joe’s chest, and Joe was idly fluffing his fingers through Patrick’s hair. “How long, Patrick?” Joe repeated.

Patrick tittered, “I... I don’t know. I think it started in fifth grade when I saw what the sun did to your skin at music camp. You were in the lake (I was on the dock with my guitar) and we made eye contact for the briefest moment. My chest tightened, I felt suddenly aware of how I looked, and I just felt different since seeing you. I think that’s when I realized I was in love.”

Joe smiled and kissed Patrick’s forehead. “With you... I think it was when I heard you sing at the talent show. I was in eighth grade, you were in sixth, and it was the first time I heard your voice. I think a part of me died that night, but in a sweet romantic way.” 

Patrick smiled. “That’s cool. Do you think, um... do you think we could kiss? It’s okay if not, but I’ve just wanted to since fifth grade.” 

Joe hummed softly and leaned their foreheads together. “I don’t know,” he murmured, “I’m really into you, and I want to be your boyfriend, so I think it’d be nice to kiss you.” 

Patrick reached his hand up to stroke Joe’s curls before connecting their lips. Sparks went off in his head, especially when Joe slipped in his tongue. “God, yesss...” he sighed. Joe pulled away slowly, a small smile on his lips. 

“You like?” he teased. Patrick nodded and nuzzled his throat. 

“Please be my boyfriend,” he mumbled, “I think you’d be a good boyfriend, since you were such a good friend.” 

Joe hugged the eighth grader. “Yes. We should keep it undercover for a while, just for safety. People are skittish about age these days. How about you and me go to a music store on Saturday? Just the two of us.” 

Patrick smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “I still wanna hang out with Lynn, too.” 

Joe chuckled and nodded. “Of course. Make sure you tell her we’re in love. She’d love that. She wants to be your sister-in-law, you know. She wants us to get married.” 

Patrick snickered. “I’ll tell her. Do you want to just lay here for a while? Maybe cuddle like how we are and listen to a record?” 

Joe nodded. “Bowie?” 

“Sure.” Patrick nested his face in Joe’s chest, nipping at the fabric. “I wanna fall asleep here.” 

“Then do it. I’ll watch you fall asleep in my arms and maybe I’ll fall asleep, too.” Joe kissed his nose. Patrick tilted his head up to kiss the corners of Joe’s mouth. 

Patrick yawned and cuddled his new boyfriend the best he could. “See you when I wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments!
> 
> Sorry I’m posting so late. I feel morally obligated to post at least once a day, and I can’t let anyone down. Mostly people who read stuff from my account, since I want to make sure I don’t lose anyone’s focus. Let me know if I need to improve, okay? Goodnight. I love you all.


End file.
